Intertwined
by IwillScreamforYou
Summary: In a moment, anything can happen and nothing is ever the same. Tarrlok's one moment of weakness becomes bitter as lives become intertwined with his.
1. Chapter 1

_In a moment, anything can change and nothing is ever the same. Tarrlok's one moment of weakness becomes bitter as lives become intertwined with his._

* * *

He tucked her in, smoothing her matted hair. Tarrlok's eyes lowered, staring blankly at the girl he had a sexual intercourse with. Her eyes stared back profoundly. They were silent and ill stricken from what had happened. She sat up, covering herself as she panicked in search of her clothes. He picked up articles of her clothing and handed them to her, unable to look at the girl. He dressed as well and once he had smoothed out every wrinkle, he walked out of the room, without a word to her.

Tarrlok returned to his lonely home, frowning. He lived by himself in the empty, home. The house was beautiful inside and out but there was nothing to comfort him. The house was artificial and empty. "This is a home for the beast," he whispered. "All the beast needs is his Beauty."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He slipped into his king sized bed without changing and freshening up. Tarrlok rolled on his side, gathering his blanket to his chest. He felt dirty for what he had done tonight. He was disgusted with himself but there was nothing he could do but to embrace his thoughts. His conscience did nothing but mock and torment him. He had slept with a prostitute.

He had never done that before. Tarrlok was always a shy, respectful person when it came with relationships. He was a pure gentleman and didn't believe in something so vile but as the years passed, his depression took over him that he could no longer distinguish right and wrong.

He felt like a hypocrite. He always criticized his acquaintances for going around sleeping with prostitutes in their youth. He thought of it vile and repulsive and yet he had slept with a prostitute.

He sighed.

He didn't want to be a hypocrite but now he was. He didn't want justify himself in any way. He had slept with a prostitute. There was no excuse to pardon his sin.

He couldn't help it.

He was driven to after years of being lonely. The last time he had been a relationship was when he was in his mid-twenties. He was thirty seven years old now, unmarried and alone. He needed love like all people needed it. He needed to have love even if it wasn't even love. He needed to have someone in his arms - to caress and embrace - to touch and claim. The last time he was in love and made love was many years ago in his teenaged years.

Despite his reasons, it still felt wrong. _The look in her eyes when he began to thrust in her..._he felt like he violated her - raped her. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He kept going hurting her, each second sharpening the pain - her screams becoming louder and louder. He didn't know what came over him. He became an animal and kept thrusting into her until he relieved himself. She didn't tell him to stop. She let him have his way with her for money. She was a mere puppet in this, a mere pawn for selfish need; he yearned for a lover and she yearned for an easy access for money.

She did not look at him directly. Her eyes were only glued to the clock. _She must have been thinking to herself about it to be over_, he assumed bitterly. The only time she spoke was when to remind him when their session was over. He told her he would pay her overtime and she remained silent during the rest of their session. He pitied her deeply so he gave her a two hundred dollar tip in addition of their session.

They did not look at each other when they were dressing. In a weird sense, it felt like both of them knew it was a one time thing and that they wouldn't see each other again.

Tarrlok didn't want to ever have sex with a prostitute ever again no matter how pretty she was. He picked her out of the others. There was something about her...like she didn't belong in the category. He knew she wasn't new to the concept for she had bruises but she acted like she was new. She was uncomfortable and her face was full of regret - the same feeling he had during their time. Maybe that was why he picked her. She was uncomfortable like him and it made him relax knowing this.

The whole thing...was wrong and sick. The idea of people having sex without real love was inhumane but he had done it. He wished he could erased what had happened. What if someone found out? His reputation would be ruined and he could be entitled of losing his job for it. He shook his head. It was impossible. No one would know. He went to the far side of town that no one with dignity would go lurking around.

He closed his eyes finally after staring into the darkness. _It's behind me now. _

* * *

Morning came and he forced himself out of bed to get ready for work. He didn't want to go to work but he had to, especially on the first day of school. He was the A.P. US History teacher and he was supposed to give the students their first test.

After a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of iced coffee with cream, he drove to work to straighten a few things before school started.

* * *

Time was always too fast to Tarrlok. It seemed like each period was a minute for him. There was so much to do, to teach, to inspire to his students and an hour for each period wasn't enough. He wrote on the whiteboard the schedule for the first week of school and had five stacks of printed handouts on a table for students to take on their way in. Tarrlok had dusted his classroom the day before and brought his fish tank in class. When the school year started, he would bring a good portion of his fish from home to class to add life into the room. This year he brought a school of clown fish, Pacific regal blue tangs, baby starfish, and yellow tangs. Tarrlok unlocked his drawer to get fish food to feed his fish. He smiled faintly, watching the fish slowly swim up to the falling flakes.

It's kind of funny that fish are more free than humans. Even though they are gated, they are free to do whatever they want - something that most people in the world don't have.

He put the fish food back into his drawer and locked it. He sighed, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Okay, let the new year begin."

* * *

The periods passed by quickly and now fifth period was about to begin. Tarrlok focused on putting the previous class's tests in order. He sighed. Students never listen about putting the tests in order. 23, 4, 8, 1, 19 - all of them weren't even close to numerical order. He was this close to deducting ten points off of everyone's tests in fourth period.

The bell rang and his eyes automatically looked up to see his fifth period class of the new year -

He dropped his papers out of shock.

Tarrlok gotten on his knees to pick up the papers but his eyes were unable to pull away from her. Those eyes, he knows those blue eyes. All he could see was her standing there, fully clothed and covered but he_ knows_ how she looks underneath her clothes, knows every single inch of her body by heart.

She was the prostitute he had been with last night.

He had slept with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_In a moment, anything can change and nothing is ever the same. Tarrlok's one moment of weakness becomes bitter as lives become intertwined with his._

* * *

She stood out amongst the crowd of uniformed clad students. She did not hike up her skirt like the other girls. She kept her skirt at it's true length and buttoned her ivory colored shirt up to the top button and she wasn't caked with makeup. The only alteration she had with her uniform was that she wore fingerless blue and black striped gloves. He found her the prettiest compared to the others. He was unable to look away. Chocolate brown hair in a ponytail with short side layers. Her hair was spilling out of her ponytail. She must have been the kind of person to take a shower before she went to sleep. She must have been sixteen years old...he had sex with a little girl. Tarrlok sneakily peered from his roster sheet, watching her focus on her test.

Korra, her name was Korra.

She was only a child. Prostitution was illegal to begin with - but having a child being one was even worse. He wondered, why was she caught up with it? She looked harmless...innocent...and someone with no values wouldn't be taking an A.P. class. It never occurred to him how young she appeared. Tarrlok figured she was in early twenties at least...although what she was wearing made her look older...a short strapless black lace dress, with a sweetheart neckline...her chocolate brown hair in dampen waves...He felt his face burning with embarrassment.

What was going to happen? Will she tell her friends that she slept with her teacher? Will he get fired or worse end up in jail?

He wondered...did anyone know she was selling her body outside of school? What was her reason for doing something so degrading?

She was the last to turn in her test. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She focused on the papers, doing her best to ignore him. He knew that she was uncomfortable too. Korra raised her eyebrow in frustration before she placed her paper. She grabbed the tests and began to put them in order.

"You don't have to do that," he cleared his throat. He was pleased that at least someone understood how he felt about tests being out of order but what he did to her...he couldn't forgive himself. He took advantage of her and yet she was being kind to him.

Korra looked at him, "It's okay. I just really hate when people can follow simple directions." She laughed unevenly.

The bell rang and the students scattered out for lunch. She remained in his class, still organizing the tests.

"Thank you," he managed the courage to say. He watched her collect her things to leave.

She blushed, her eyes were unable to look at him. "You're welcome."

* * *

For weeks his life continued to be normal but he was unable to stop thinking about her. He wanted to know about her, wanted to know her reasons for prostitution, wondered why she hadn't tell anyone about their night. Tarrlok didn't feel like he deserved to continue living without any consequences. He was living his life as it was good and yet he knew by heart that she was probably sleeping with men still.

Korra was a mystery to him. She was a good student. He looked up her transcript and her grades were near perfect - and she was the only A in his class. Most students received A's at the end of the year if they passed their A.P. state exams.

And yet she was going around sleeping with sleazy men.

He had to help her. She always looked so tired, her eyes laced with dark circles. She looked shaken up and sick. The whole thing about her was so depressing. She didn't deserve to be part of that life. He had to steer her straight to a good path. She had so much potential for things than to have a shameful life.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked, preventing her to leave for lunch one day. He quickly moved his hand from her shoulder blade. Tarrlok didn't want to cross any boundary that would confuse her.

Her eyes widened. "Sure," she painted a smile upon her startled face. He could see through her face and he saw nothing but adrenaline and her fear. Korra clutched on tightly to her binder that was at her chest. He knew she was trying to cover herself because she felt mentally naked around him. He wasn't stupid. Every time he would call her in class to answer a question, she would quickly have her binder covering her chest. It was awkward for the both of them. Tarrlok was unable to look at anything but her face. Every time he tried to look at her, he imagined her either in what she wore on that night or naked.

Tarrlok pulled at his collar. How was he supposed to ask her? What was the right thing to say? "Um," he swallowed down a lump. "About -

"Oh!" she interrupted, laughing nervously. Her cheeks were burning madly. "I forgot that I have to make up a t-test for a teacher," she forced a frown. "It's my last day to make it up."

Tarrlok nodded. He saw through her lie. "Very well," he suppressed a sigh.

He let her leave. He wanted to stop her - to tell her he was sorry for his behavior - to beg her not to continue being a toy but what was he supposed to do? She didn't want to talk about it. If he went to the police she might informed the police he slept with her. Tarrlok didn't want to be selfish but he couldn't help it. He had to find a way to get to her indirectly before she considered of contacting the police but it was difficult. It was obvious that she wanted the whole night to be forgotten. Despite that,t he had to do something. He couldn't let her continue her unhealthy lifestyle. She was going to get hurt and he wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

**Korra's POV.**

Every day he would try to speak to her in private. Korra would make up an excuse to avoid him. She was afraid of him. She knew nothing about him except that he was a good teacher. She felt guilty for avoiding him but it was for her own safety.

What if he demanded her to sleep with him so he wouldn't inform the police? What if he had her sleep with him often? She didn't want to sleep with him again.

She wanted to leave the class but she didn't want to go down to regular history...it was her junior year. She can't go down a class level, not when applying for college was next year but every day she could feel his eyes undressing her. She knew each time he would sneak a glance at her. Animal. He was a sick pedophile just like the others. She would do everything to try to cover herself up in front of him but she felt naked.

On a stage.

For everyone to see.

No matter how much she tried, she was unable to erase her memories. She remembered his scent, the way he touched her, the way he felt. She usually forgets all the men that would come but she can't forget him. There was something different about him. He looked guilty when he was having sex with her. He did not kiss her like others or have her in positions that were extreme or even declared love for her. The last thing he did was fix her hair and help her find her clothes...it was almost sincere.

It was like...he wasn't like all the scum men she encountered. The two hundred dollar tip he gave her wasn't out of the ordinary for her. Some that she knew even gave girls they like even more. Most men gave her extra money as a way to buy her affection but she wasn't the kind of person. Even though it was strange for her to say with her situation...but she had her reasons.

Korra jerked up, quickly waking up to the sound of her alarm on her phone. It was Tuesday, one of her days to go work. She worked three days a week; Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. She dragged herself. It was time for her to go to work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hi Shady Shin," she waved, forcing a smile.

He smiled back, winking at her. "Hello Korra." He was a good looking man with tan skin, a narrow nose, mischievous blue eyes, and dark brown sleeked back hair with sideburns. He had facial hair, a few wrinkles, but he still looked handsome to her.

He stayed in the room, watching her change out of her normal clothes and into clothes she wore when she was working. Korra tried her best not to pay attention. She got out of her sweats and quickly changed into a short, baby blue dress with lace at the sides. She pulled down her pony tail and shook her hair a couple times and applied makeup. She only put on mascara and gloss. She wasn't good on putting on makeup and putting on lip gloss was all she knew.

"There you are," he smirked, wrapping her arms around her.

She remained still, letting her boss hug her. He smelt like cigarettes and hard liquor.

She hated his guts. She wanted to beat him to the ground but she had to make money. She sighed. _Come on Korra. Keep it together. Doing this isn't permanent. Soon I won't have to work for this psychopath man anymore._

"So...did anyone request me?" she whispered meekly. She would never be able to ask this question without feeling embarrassed. Korra crossed her fingers mentally that no one did ask her.

"Yes." He moved away from her and wiped her mascara smear. He leaned and kissed her lips. She shuddered in disgust. He was the only person that knew of her other life and knew that she was underage. Even though he knew, he still flirted with her the way he flirted with the other prostitutes. _Korra, control yourself. Don't rip his head out. _"Someone did ask for you. He should be coming soon."

She felt her heart fall. "R-really?" she croaked.

"Yes. He was really taken by you that he had called this morning and requested for you."

She turned pale. This couldn't be happening. She took several steps back, her eyes focusing on the floor, "Oh." The last time he told her this the person turned out to be Shin and he used her until she could no longer walk.

He snickered. "Don't worry. I wouldn't waste my money on you again." Shady Shin said as he pinched her cheek. "You're expressions are really cute." He winked. He looked up, smirking. "Korra, your customer is here to see you."

She looked up, her eyes widening in fear.

No.

It couldn't be.

Her teacher was here.

_What was going on? What is he going to do to her? Why is he here? What does he want with her? _She felt all the blood rushing to her head. She felt her eyes burn. He was going to touch her. She didn't want this. She would rather have an old filthy man touch her than to confront him.

Shady Shin pushed her towards him, cackling. "She's all yours sir."

"Thank you," her teacher smiled politely. She could tell he did his best not to look below her face. He took her by the arm firmly. "Does she have any other sessions this week?' he asked, staring at Shady Shin with bright eyes.

Shady Shin shook his head, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. "No. Why?"

She watched in silence as the two men negotiated sessions. Her teacher filled in her whole schedule for the whole week. Three days with him...for eight hours a night. Korra turned pale.

"Korra," Shady Shin smiled through gritted teeth. "Go take him to your room."

Korra swallowed hard and nodded. The room Shady Shin meant was her room she had working. It was literally a prostitute hotel for men. She took her teacher by the wrist and led him to her room. She sat on the bed as if she was a still doll. She didn't know what to do but to be obedient. For three nights, her teacher owned her.

Her skin tightened, watching him lock the door, his hands reaching for the top button of his coat.

* * *

**a/n: to be continued! Obviously Korra has a reason but it won't be revealed until later! please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_In a moment, anything can change and nothing is ever the same. Tarrlok's one moment of weakness becomes bitter as lives become intertwined with his._

* * *

Her skin tightened, watching him lock the door, his hands reaching for the top button of his coat. "Cover yourself up!" Tarrlok muttered, tossing his jacket towards her. His new view of her was different compared to the first night he met her. He saw now nothing but a little girl looking ridiculous in women's clothing.

Korra didn't hesitate and button his coat up.

He swallowed.

He couldn't help but to find her attractive.

"Why are you here?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at him. She crossed her arms to cover her chest even though she was completely covered by his coat. "Are you going to have sex with me?"

"No," he turned red.

"Are you going to blackmail me and make me have sex with you for free?" Korra blushed. Her words came out childish but she couldn't help it. She was terrified of him and the situation. She barely knew him except that he knew her life outside this horrid, trashy place.

Tarrlok laughed. "No, I just want to talk to you. You've been avoiding me about the subject for a long time so this is the only way for me to have a civil conversation without you making some excuse and running away."

Korra scoffed. She sat on the bed, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to tell him anything. He had no right to know about her – even if he did sleep with her and that he was her teacher. "What if I don't say anything?" she smirked. "You can't force me."

Korra knew it was bold words but she couldn't help it. There was this man – this horrible man in front of her – trying to make himself feel better. He didn't care about her. He didn't. No one cared about her.

"Then I will continue to fill in your sessions until you speak to me," he replied firmly, unaffected by her stubbornness. "I have enough money to buy two hundred years of sessions."

Korra's eyes widened. He was bluffing. He wasn't going to – was he? She didn't know. "I won't do anything. You won't get anything from me so there's no point! You're wasting your time!" she yelled.

"I suppose I am."

There was a long silence.

"You're just going to stand there and look at me?" Korra asked, unable to look at him. She shifted herself on the bed a little. Korra was uncomfortable. He had been staring at her for fifteen minutes straight without moving from his position.

"It seems so," he smirked.

Korra wanted to wipe his smug from his face.

"You can spare yourself you know?" he offered, hinting about her speaking to him. His eyes sparkled mischievously. Tarrlok couldn't help but to enjoy this.

"No," she grumbled.

"Fine then," he said calmly, crossing his arms. "I'll continue to look at you then."

"If it pleases you," Korra bit her tongue. He was so difficult. What did she have to do to put his hopes down? Why was he so determined?

Korra moved from the bed and faced him, staring into his eyes.

"I won't leave you until you tell me. This lifestyle isn't healthy Korr-

Tarrlok cut himself off. He was choking on his own words, his eyes lowering, finding her groping him. He watched in shock, staring at her – her hands were clutching onto his cock, her fingers rubbing him beneath the fabric of his pants. "What are you doing?" he screamed, pushing her away.

Her eyes flickered emotionlessly. She took a step closer. He wanted to move away but his body didn't let him. He wanted her to touch him. Her hands found his cock and she continued to grope him, her eyes on his. "Do you want me to touch you?" she said softly, her blue eyes staring at him dully.

She didn't need words.

His body was telling her. Tarrlok moaned. He wanted her – her touch was amazing. He felt himself become hard, his member becoming uncomfortable. He wanted to get out of his pants and take her as if he was a bee sucking all the nectar from a flower. He needed her body. He needed her touch.

He wanted her.

"Stop it," he managed through a moan. This wasn't right. He knew who she was and yet he was attracted to her. He couldn't control himself from wanting her. "S-stop," he moaned, unable to stop himself from being enjoying this. She was pleasuring him. He was getting hot and hard. Unable to think.

Korra didn't listen. She went on her toes and managed to clumsily kiss his collarbone.

Tarrlok was unable to repress his growl.

Her kisses were amazing, electrifying. So new, yearning for experience. He could teach her so much…..No. He couldn't think those vile things….but she was so beautiful…..enchanting…seductive…perfect….He dipped his head and let her kiss him. She left teasing kisses as if they were lovers. Who was the last woman he had been with?

He couldn't remember.

Or anything.

Tarrlok scooped her and threw her to the bed. She laid down flatly, her legs separating without him seeking for approval. He smiled through his predator growl. So naïve and yet so…..seductive…he could teach her so much. Tarrlok hastily removed his clothes and climbed onto the bed.

He watched her eyes become like a deer's. She quickly kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in to inhale her scent. He felt his body trembling with the adrenaline of lust and excitement. Tarrlok escaped the warmness of her arms and stripped her, tearing off her clothes until she was bare.

They stared at each other momentarily before he went in between her legs. He dipped his head and his tongue began to taste her entrance. He consumed her, his mouth nibbling and sucking her until her cries became immune and silent. Tarrlok sat up, wiping his mouth. He panted, staring at her. He wanted more. Hypnotizing.

He wanted more.

He slid into her and gave out hard thrusts. He needed to pound into her – to release himself. They were Water Benders – they could prevent contracting a STD or pregnancy. Prostitutes were all Water Benders because they were the only people to be able to stop themselves from being affected.

This wasn't enough.

He **needed** to dominate her.

He crawled to next to her and positioned her on her side. He lifted her leg and slid into her. She screamed but it only excited him more. His hands groped her, rubbing her nipples until they were erect and hard. He sucked on her breast, letting himself release completely into her.

He was consuming her.

Stealing her.

Their touches were so intense that he felt love out of it even though there was no love in their actions.

Tarrlok pulled out after realizing what he had done.

He rose from the floor and searched for his clothes. He had slept with her. Again. How could he be so stupid? How could he sleep with her for the second time?

Korra did the same and dressed herself as well. "You said you didn't want to sleep with me," she said.

He couldn't read the girl.

Tarrlok glared at her. He was disgusted with her but mostly himself. "You seduced me," he growled, accusingly. "You initiated it and tricked me into having sex with you!" he screeched. It was a lie. He wanted it. Tarrlok didn't know how much he wanted her until now. He was ashamed of what he had done. He had no self control.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't the one that took off his pants."

"You_ seduced_ me," he repeated, cutting himself off from saying what his heart wanted to say. _You seduce me all the time, especially in your uniform_. _I always think about touching you._ _I constantly think about winning you._ "That was the last time-

"It's not like I wanted it."

Tarrlok winced. It stung him. She didn't want him. She just wanted his money. "Next session, you better bring your homework because it won't ever happen agai-

He found himself leaning to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

_In a moment, anything can change and nothing is ever the same. Tarrlok's one moment of weakness becomes bitter as lives become intertwined with his._

* * *

No matter how much he tried, he found himself losing his self control.

Each of their nights, he took her.

It brought them further and further away - and yet brought him closer and closer to her. He would wear her down that she would collapse on the mattress. He would watch her sleep, stroking her matted waves.

She didn't even have to lure him. He would jump on her and take her. She was submissive that he forgotten what was right.

"I'm addicted to you," he whispered, brushing her bangs from her face. He pulled the sheets over her, letting the light material hug her body.

Korra faintly nodded, not listening to him. She was drowsy, worn out as usual. He held her arm, "I have to move you a little bit, okay?"

She didn't respond. She was already fast asleep.

Tarrlok chuckled, slowly water bending all the liquids inside of her. He moved her legs with a flick of his wrists and slowly made the liquids vanish. He rested his head on her shoulder, listening to her breathing. This wasn't right...this wasn't.

He wanted her but he couldn't keep her.

She was using him...she needed the money for her reasons that he hadn't decoded. Whatever her reason was, it must been horrible since she had to stoop down to prostitution. He loved her...even though he knew well it wasn't real love. Real love was pure, innocent...this wasn't. He took her innocence and others before her. He was using her the way she was using him - out of selfish need. He held her, stroking her arm. Her arms were bruised by him...her whole body was.

He rose up, staring at his lover. He faintly smiled. Flawed. Seductive. Smart. Beautiful. He watched her sleep the whole night, unable to leave. He didn't want to leave. He had no heart to wake her. Was there a way to have her, he wondered. He wanted affections reciprocated. He wanted her to have a normal life...but he realized that a normal life would have him out of the picture. She would go to college and focus on a career while he was long craving a wife and family. If he waited for her to pursue her dreams, he would be too old to be a father. He could not steal her away from her potential. He wasn't like the others...but he was similar and shared the same shame.

His eyes flickered. She didn't deserve to be here for the rest of the night. At least a better place...he bloodbended her and dressed her and himself. Tarrlok scooped her in his arms along with his briefcase and her backpack. He would let her stay in his place. He didn't know if her parents wondered or searched for her but he knew they were unaware, just like the topic of her sleeping with anonymous middle aged men.

* * *

Tarrlok laid her on his mattress. He was careful not to wake her. He watched her curl beneath the silk sheets. She had a small tiny smile on her sleeping face.

She was still innocent, he realized.

Korra knew how to seduce him but she was still a child.

She needed guidance.

He couldn't touch her anymore. He was affecting her. Her grades were slowly dropping, especially in her math class. She was at a D in the class while the rest of her A classes were slowly becoming B's.

Tarrlok shook his head...how was he going to help her? She never opened up to him...and yet he knew things that no one else did. He rubbed his forehead, looking at her for the last time before going downstairs to sleep on the couch. He was going to leave her to herself. Tarrlok had four spare rooms but he felt that he didn't deserve to sleep on a bed tonight.

* * *

"Tarrlok?"

His eyes opened to the sound of his voice. He sat up, yawning. He waited for his eyes to adjust before squinting. There was Korra, standing before him, with a blanket draped over her shoulders. "Korra..." he coughed. He stared at the clock. 3:30 am. "What are you doing up?"

"I was looking for you and it scared the crap out of me to realize that I was in another place."

"I'm sorry," he swallowed. "This is my home-

"Now I know where to egg a house this year," she smirked to herself.

"And I thought it's a cleaner place for you to sleep. You were really tired tonight. You requested me to stop after twenty minutes and you fell asleep a minute later." Tarrlok said formally. Usually he would take her for hours, without pulling out.

"Oh..." Korra blinked, stunned. "Thank you."

There was a long silence.

"Tarrlok?" Korra finally said something.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

He jerked back on the couch. He was hesitant. He didn't know what to say. Of course, he knew that she meant it in only sleeping. Nothing else. But why would she want to sleep on a couch when she had a whole bed to herself? "Or course," he calmly said. He had his arm out, letting her lie down on his arm. Tarrlok wrapped his arm around her, pulling the blanket over them. He was uncomfortable but pleased. She wanted to sleep with him. It felt nice to have her in his arms.

Was it wrong that he wanted it?

"Can I tell you something?" she whispered, curling in his arms.

"What is it?"

"I'm not used to sleeping without you."

* * *

Korra woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She instantly stood up, gathering her blanket - or the blanket she claimed as hers.

She went to the cold tiled kitchen, finding bags of McDonald's deluxe breakfast trays. She felt her mouth water. Hash browns. Crispy, hash browns. The smell of coffee. Tarrlok was sitting, already eating. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "You're finally up," he had a smug look on his face.

She stuck her tongue out as she sat down across from him.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good Sunday morning to you."

She began grabbing a tray of food. She made a happy face out of ketchup on her eggs, already stuffing a forkful of eggs and bacon. "Thank you," she wiped her mouth. She was pleased, ignoring the boundaries they crossed. He took her to his home but it didn't matter to her. He was already sleeping with her. The only worst thing to top it off was getting pregnant or eloping. It was a long time since she had McDonald's. No one gotten her anything really.

"You're welcome."

"You look cute in the morning," she teased. His hair was messy and he was wearing a blue bathrobe over his wrinkled clothes that he wore the other night.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't," she grinned, jokingly. She took a bite out of her hash browns and drowned it with ketchup. She was in heaven. They ate in silence, enjoying the food and each others' presence. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, her eyes were bright blue.

Tarrlok raised his eyebrow. "Don't you need to go home? Wouldn't your parents start looking for you?"

"No." Her mother was dead. "My parents don't care if I'm out all night." Her father was in jail serving time for being framed of murder.

"Very well then."

She liked that about him. He didn't need to know the details. "So what are we doing today?"

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want."

"Really?" She didn't want to be a spendthrift or be wasting his money.

He nodded. "Anywhere you want. Money's no limit for me."

In that case..."The zoo! I want to see polar bears and penguins," her eyes lit up.

Tarrlok laughed.

* * *

They returned to his home six hours later.

"Thank you for taking me to the zoo," Korra grinned, clutching on to her stuffed polar bear and balloon. She clutched him by the arm, rubbing her cheek on his arm.

He laughed. "You act like a child."

"I'm a kid at heart!" she said proudly.

"You acted like you never been to the zoo before."

"I haven't," Korra admitted.

"You haven't?" he looked at her. "You're a junior and you never went to a zoo before?"

She shook her head. Her parents couldn't afford it. "My parents always worked at different times," she answered in a clear lie.

"Oh," he bit his lip. "Well I hoped I gave you a good experience."

"You did!" she laughed, remembering when the animals at the petting zoo surrounded him. She held on to her stuff animal. "Thank you for everything," she smiled. During the first twenty minutes at the zoo, she was regretful for agreeing to go outside with him in broad daylight but she realized that he was just being nice for once. He wasn't buying her but she knew he was making up for what he did for the past two months. "Thank you," she leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

Tarrlok took a step back, staring at her. "Korra...I'm afraid you have to leave."

She blinked several times, dropping her stuff animal and balloon. "Why?"

"You shouldn't be kissing me," he stared at her. He was pale, shocked that she kissed him. Korra thought he would be pleased that she kissed him.

She kissed him out of gratitude. Nothing else. It wasn't like she liked him. "And you shouldn't be going around fucking me!" she screeched. She didn't care that she was using foul language.

"Please...please leave."

"I want to stay here," she whispered. Did he want her still?

He bit his lip. "Fine. But I have work so you can relax."

* * *

She came to his office an hour later. Korra was bored and she didn't want to do her homework. He rejected her earlier...and he never rejected her. Was he going to tell someone about her? She was worried. She needed the money.

Korra found him in his office, focusing on grading essays.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Tarrlok looked up. "We can't continue this," he said, not even bothering to look from his papers.

It wasn't like she wanted him...but his words stung her for some reason. She sat on his desk, staring at him.

"I'm your teacher. I can't sleep with you anymore. I care about you too much to continue using you, Korra. I won't give up on helping you but I can't treat you like your my lover."

It was strange. For weeks, she wished he would come to his senses and once he had...she wished he didn't. There was something inside of her that was troubling her but she didn't know what. She didn't like him. She was repulsed by him but she couldn't help but to feel hurt.

"Please," he looked up at her. His eyes were red. "Just go."

* * *

Tarrlok was depressed. It felt like he was letting her go. He loved her even though he knew his love for her wasn't healthy or right. It was obvious that was she becoming attached to him. He couldn't hurt her. "Please," he repeated, staring at her. "Just go."

Korra shook her head, tears were streaming out of her eyes. "One more, last time," she whispered.

"We can't."

He was already too deep with her. He was addicted to her - her body, her soul, her heart. His eyes locked on his papers and he continued to grade the essays.

Tarrlok jolted back. He stared down at his crouch, finding her on her knees and in between his legs.

"Don't," he tried to push her but his body wanted her.

He watched her unzip his pants and grabbing his limp cock. He felt himself swelling and becoming hard as she began to massage and grope him. He can't let her do this. She can't touch him and play with his emotions. She can't go around sleeping with other men for money.

She let go of him to pull his pants and boxers off. He was too caught by her watery eyes. She looks so weak...he needed to help her. Spirits...could he have her? "Please...you're the only person nice to me. Please...d-don't l-leave me."

Tarrlok wiped her tears. "I won't leave you."

"But you want us to be nothing else but a teacher and student."

"That's because that's what we are."

"But if we are, we won't be that close. I won't see you as much. I need you. Ev-even though we don't talk about my problems...j-just you being there means a lot to me." Korra grabbed him by the cock and stroked him.

"Korra, you're making this harder on both of us," he said shakily. Why was the right thing so painful? He was attached to her. He didn't want to leave her.

"I can make you happy," she whispered, leaning down.

His eyes widened. She was licking him slowly on his tip. Tarrlok moaned. She never did this to him at all. The most she did was touched him there but not giving him a blow job. Korra began to suck on his ball sack, her hands all around his base. Tarrlok closed his eyes...it felt so good...he didn't want to stop her.

"I can touch you anywhere and any way you like," she offered desperately. Korra found his tip and began to suck him.

He let out a growl, as her pace began to become fast. She was seducing him again. It felt so good...he felt his cock growing inside her warm mouth. He stroked her hair, trying to be gentle with her. She shoved his cock deeper inside her mouth. He moaned, panting. She was driving him insane with lust. He tilted his head back, begging her to suck him harder. He came inside of her, watching her struggle to suck all his semen.

She was acting like the Korrra he met, not the little girl at the zoo.

She pulled back, letting his cock squirt her. She wiped her face and mouth, staring at him. She gave him a blowjob...she never gave anyone a blowjob before.

They stared at each other.

He pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed each other for the first time. They wanted each other. Both of them didn't know what but they knew they wanted each others' body. It wasn't healthy but they rather regret than be in pain.

"One more last time?" he asked, stroking her face. He held her, trying to keep her in place before charging to take off his shirt.

"One more last time."

* * *

He pulled out her, yanking her gently to rest on his chest. She buried her face in his chest. They were covered by a thick blanket but the only way she was warmed was when she was be close to him. They slept with each other four times. Each time they pulled out regretting it but they couldn't stop from going back.

"You have to leave," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "If you don't leave in five minutes I won't be able to let you go. If you stay...I might fall in love with you and I won't let you leave me."

Five minutes passed but she still stayed. She kissed his bittersweet smile. "I don't want you to let me go."

* * *

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER.**

**Korra and Tarrlok know what they're doing is wrong and they are aware it isn't normal or love.  
**


End file.
